


Your whereabouts are my runabouts

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2019 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction aftermath, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cream Pie, D/s undertones, Dom Steve, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Shock, Slapping kink, Steve brings his man back, Sub Tony, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: He just had to go down the lone soldier path yet again.Steve cursed under his breath, pacing the SHIELD conference room like a lion in a cage. Tony had flown right off into the latest villain's trap and to say he was going crazy with worry wasn't an understatement. Everyone steered clear of him, they knew better than to say anything or even come close when they didn't have anything new to tell him about Tony's current situation.Three hours, that was the time it took SHIELD to locate Tony's barely functioning transponder and Steve was out the door and flying on Rhodey's hip not a minute after they got the coordinates.Stony Bingo 2019 Fill, O4: “Priceless”Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019 Fill, N3: “Knife to the throat”Fluff Bingo 2019 Fill “I almost lost you”Tony Stark Bingo 2019 Fill, R1: “Steve Rogers”





	Your whereabouts are my runabouts

**Author's Note:**

> A smexy fill for four different bingos that I hope you'll like!!
> 
> Enormous thanks to AoifeLaufeyson for the beta!! Great working with you dear! :)

 

_ He just had to go down the lone soldier path yet again.  _

Steve cursed under his breath, pacing the SHIELD conference room like a lion in a cage. Tony had flown right off into the latest villain's trap and to say he was going crazy with worry wasn't an understatement. Everyone steered clear of him, they knew better than to say anything or even come close when they didn't have anything new to tell him about Tony's current situation. 

Three hours, that was the time it took SHIELD to locate Tony's barely functioning transponder and Steve was out the door and flying on Rhodey's hip not a minute after they got the coordinates. 

The warehouse was almost cliché in its remoteness and rust, left to crumble empty of any soul in the middle of Nowhere, New Jersey. Steve didn't see any of it. He listened to Rhodey just long enough for him to give him the exact location of Tony's heat signature and then he was gone, running on stealth feet, faster than anyone else could ever run and yet silent as a ghost. Corridor after corridor, two flights of stairs and three empty rooms and there he was, in the large, gray and metal all around area where Tony hanged, wrists bound above his head and supporting the whole of his weight, the suit’s reactor lying in flickering blue pieces on the ground. 

The place seemed empty save for Tony and the three men that sat more or less close to him, and then there was the one Steve zeroed in on, tall but scrawny, spitting slurs in Tony's face and pressing a blunt hunting knife to his throat. Steve's eyes very nearly turned red with his rage, no trace of his earlier despair as he moved closer and closer to them. 

The others arrived behind him and must have taken care of the rest of the crew, Steve didn't care to check. 

The man pressed his knife further up Tony's neck, right under his jaw and was too busy spewing his wannabe-evil nonsense to see or hear Steve coming, to see his own death as it came diving for him in the form of Steve's large hands grabbing him from behind and sending him flying to the other side of the room, straight through the wall to say hi to the cows outside, two floors down. The knife dropped to the floor in a piteous clang.

Tony's face was covered in smudges of blood and dirt alike, his suit torn and bent in places and Steve flat out ripped the bindings off him, catching him as his legs gave out under his weight, “I got you,” 

Those were the last words Steve said before they reached the closed, safe space of the penthouse. 

He kept Tony close to him, helping him out of the suit, its parts left on the cold flooring of the warehouse for the others to collect and bring back. He all but carried Tony to one of the SHIELD’s cars waiting outside, helped him sit in there, the only noises those of the engine and Steve's knees bouncing relentlessly. He bit the inside of his cheeks, the tension he’d accumulated still eating him up even as his hand kept a hold of Tony's knee, a wordless assurance that he'd gotten him back. 

His eyes went from staring outside the window to checking on Tony but never looking at his face much less into his eyes, too afraid to lose it before he could really act on it the way they both needed him to. 

The driver seemed to sense the mood of the day for he didn't say anything and even ended up rolling up the separation between his cabin and the backseats. They could hear each other breathe and it was usually a soothing sound for the both of them but not today, not now, it wasn't enough.

When the car screeched to its halt in the parking lot of the Tower, Tony's hands wound around Steve's wrist where it still clutched at his knee, a necessary handle on reality. They got out of the car as slowly as it took for Steve not to see Tony wince with every motion. They got into the elevator, silent, Steve searched Tony's face avidly now that they were granted the privacy it asked for. 

It was blank, the dried blood and dirty patches the only reason his face showed some semblance of expression and Steve knew the man was slipping further away by the second. 

They reached their apartment in little more time and Steve breathed slightly deeper for it. He reached for Tony's hand as they got out of the elevator and steered him towards their bedroom right away. Tony went without a sound much less a word uttered. 

The battle had left the both of them pretty roughened up already but the bastards had not gone easy on Tony and even if he tried to reason with himself, Steve couldn't help the anger that lingered strong in his veins. Couldn't help the tremor of his hands as he stared into whiskey brown eyes normally so lively and yet so empty right then and there. 

Tony was hiding in his private place, safely tucked away in his mind and thank God he still had the mental resources to do that after everything that had ever happened to him but Steve also knew it was getting harder and harder for him to come back from it, a clear understanding between them that the more time passed the more Tony couldn't do it on his own anymore. 

Power dynamics were always part of their relationship, surrendering to Steve's towering presence the seed that allowed Tony to be happier in life no matter what happened to them out in the world. They were used to it and loved it for the level of intimacy and all-consuming knowledge of each other it granted them and Steve couldn't ignore either Tony's needs or his own then. 

He pulled Tony up to their bed, gentle but firm in his touch, Tony pliant and oblivious to the world. There was something of a wavering to his chin that Steve loathed and loved at the same time, the only sign that Tony was still in there, still likely to get drawn back up even if it implied pain in his wake. 

Steve took the undersuit off him like he'd done countless times before and then pushed Tony to first sit then lie on the bed, shedding his own suit and remaining clothes in a series of efficient motions before he joined him. Tony's eyes followed his movements out of habit, his hands coming to frame Steve's face as it appeared above his own. 

“I got you,” Steve repeated, before kissing him, softly first then increasingly brutally when Tony couldn't answer. Gentle never did it in those cases, no matter how much Steve tried. So he yielded, gave in to the need for raw and passionate.

He clunk their teeth together, roared his love and want in Tony's mouth. He sobbed on the inhale, growled on the exhale, smiled an animal thing full of teeth and need and delivered the first of what was bound to give the tone of their encounter - he slapped Tony's face, palm open and thick as it met skin and shuddered even as Tony let out a soft, barely audible gasp. 

His cheek bloomed a pink tinge that reassured Steve’s frenzied heart and he delivered another, twin slap to Tony's other cheek. The resulting hiss that left Tony's mouth and lungs alike got Steve smiling his first real smile, “You coming back to me?” 

Tony's eyes seemed to hook onto his for real now and Steve revealed in the honey brown pits they were, still foggy but growing more alert. 

He brought their bodies flush together, laying on top of Tony and grinding their hips together, nuzzling Tony's neck and biting the edge of a shoulder.

From there, Steve didn't lose time in facetiae. He used one of his knees to part Tony's legs, ground their rapidly hardening length together and moaned in unison with Tony's throaty whine. He wouldn't talk yet and it was fine, Steve was happy to fish for the noises he did make, cherished each of them. 

Steve kissed Tony's chapped lips and licked away the blood on his cheeks. He kneeled between Tony's legs and kept kissing him until he found lube in the drawer of the bedside table and all hell broke loose - read Steve slicked the fingers of one hand with record speed, brought them to Tony's entrance and stroked his large thumb all the way from behind his balls to his hole and slapped him again, square and resounding in the room, hard. 

They panted in each other's faces and Steve dropped a peck on Tony's forehead before he did it again, same cheek, same strength and the sound of a broken moan in the crook of Tony's lips, his Adam's apple bobbing repeatedly as he found his breath again. 

“I almost lost you,” Steve's voice was hoarse with more than he could properly handle or even analyze so he just kept going, content when Tony nodded and kissed him back for the first time, his hands winding at the nape of Steve's neck and holding on in a plea for him not to go anywhere. 

Steve's fingers prodded and pushed until one could make their way inside Tony, breaching the ring of muscles in one swift motion that left both their mouths hanging open, truly sharing air. 

Steve's fluttered open half a second as he heard the barely there whisper of his name on Tony's tongue and he pistoned his finger increasingly quicker and harder. He watched Tony's face for any and all signs of presence and drew away when he found it in the form of Tony biting his bottom lip and hitching his hips higher, he groaned at the friction of his dick and straightened fully to tower over Tony. 

One fingers became two and Steve contracted his arm and let go on Tony's face again, his head bouncing on the pillow with the thwacking push of it, the grazes on said cheek lighting in deeper reds but staying dry, finally. 

“I love you,” Steve said, voice dark and solemn, a pledge and a cry, “I love you,” he slapped him again and Tony let out just one tear and smiled at Steve, his eyes filled with unshed salt and relief, “You, are my heart and soul,”

Steve's fingers became three as they explored and widened and splayed to get Tony spread and ready. He pushed and hammered on Tony's prostate, delighting in every twitch and pinch he could see rippling through Tony's strong thighs.

“I need you, you hear me?” Steve bent again, his hand heated by the hits came to cradle Tony's jaw, his thumb caressing his cheek as they kissed again. 

As smoothly as possible, Steve retrieved his fingers and replaced them with the searing hot column of his dick, driving home and hitting Tony's prostate right off, the sparkles of it chasing away the primary burn of his entry. 

Tony's body sheathing his own had Steve's heart beating faster than it should be able to. He rested his head on Tony's shoulder, sure to be babbling nonsense at this point and he started thrusting, snapping his hips in and out and in again with unrelenting drive, unyielding power. 

Tony's arms circled his waist and hung on,  moaning in abandon and incoherence as he dragged his legs to a mirror position around Steve's hips, heels digging in the meat of his ass.

“My life doesn't mean anything if you're not in it,” Steve breathed and then stopped talking. 

No words or noises except for long drawn-out moans and skin hitting skin echoing on the walls and windows alike, a concert of loving one another so fiercely the frontier between fire and violence stopped existing. They clung to each other sweaty and crying in both relief and sensation overload, in both despair and promises and Tony was finally back enough that he could shush Steve's tears away with fluttering kisses and hips meeting each thrust and arms tightening around muscled shoulders to the point of suffocation. 

“Don't cry, Precious,” Tony kissed Steve's forehead in much the same way Steve had done earlier, and smiled when Steve answered the way he knew he would even if it was muffled what with how his face was still smashed in Tony's neck.

“You don't know if I'm precious ‘cause--”

“‘Cause you're priceless, I know,” Tony smiled. 

He let his hands brush down Steve's back gently, “I'm here, you got me, you did it,” he said and felt Steve's face pressing further up his neck even as he nodded in confirmation.

A final snap of Steve’s hips and a clever hand sliding between their joined bodies to tug flying strokes over Tony's dick had them both coming in trembling moans and they stayed joined and sticky together for another long moment, silence lulling their breathing to a slower pace. 

He felt it more than he could see it in this position but Steve was definitely sniffing and Tony couldn't handle it anymore. He turned his head and moved his shoulder just a bit to nudge him up. Steve complied reluctantly and the smile he gave Tony was both wet and blinding, the perfect white of America's teeth ridiculously reflecting in the water that was still coating his cheeks. 

“I need you too, huh,” Tony raised an eyebrow, “Kiss me,” he lifted his chin and puckered his lips in invitation.

Steve bent to do just that but stopped right before their lips could touch, “Irresponsible goof,” then kissed him.

It didn't last as long as Tony would have liked but Steve only smiled a larger beam when Tony whined in protest. He got up and stopped to take in the view of his partner, laid out, spent, dirty, glistening with the evidence of their actions and the wave of love that took over him didn't really take him by surprise but it still left him more choked up than he usually got.

“You can't go off running on your own like this Tones,” he murmured, a demand more than a reproach and he wasn't surprised when the look in Tony's eyes went from properly fucked out to mischievous.

“Well, technically, I went off  _ flying _ , darling,” Tony pinched the air before crossing his arms behind his head in the image of self-satisfaction. 

Steve hissed under his breath but didn't push it. He walked up to the bathroom instead.

He took some time to clean himself up and pass some cold water over his face, then came back to find Tony laying in the exact same position he'd left him, only battling with his eyes for them not to close. Steve smiled, it didn't matter how long they'd been together, Tony fighting off sleep always saw him turning smitten as a little boy with his first crush. 

“Got me something?” Tony's voice sounded slurred at best and Steve sat next to his hip trying not to jostle him too much.

“Yeah, you know I did, now shush,”

Steve put down the bowl filled with warm water he always used as well as the bottle of lotion he'd need after that all on the bedside table. He wrung the soft washcloth he’d chosen so it wouldn't drip everywhere and brought it first to Tony's stomach.

He passed it over the skin there, gentle as he tried to get Tony's skin as good as new. He brushed the cloth around his now soft cock and smiled a half-corner of his lips at the oversensitive whimper Tony let out, squirming under the attention. 

Next he parted Tony's legs anew and wiped his inner thighs, still slow and precise in his movements. He applied the softest touches to his partner’s ass careful to pass the cloth between his cheeks before he tossed it away.

Then he took another one, clean and silken blue for Tony's face. He brought it to one cheek then the next, humming under his breath when Tony pretended to splutter excess water. He finished with his forehead and neck, applying as much or as little pressure as necessary so all traces of this day would leave Tony's body if not his mind. 

Tony's eyes were wide open when Steve threw that washcloth away and even though he'd very much like to get the man to rest, Steve still took a moment to appreciate the beauty of that gaze on him, stones of shining honey projecting such warmth and love that Steve's hands trembled, strong as they'd proven to be. 

Next he grabbed the small bottle of lotion he'd previously set down, vanilla and cinnamon scents wafting into the room and consequently their nostrils the second he popped open the cap. 

“God, I love this one,” Tony practically moaned and Steve chuckled.

“Good, because you know where it's going, don't even try to fight me,” 

But Tony didn't seem in a very fighty mood, he looked more like a giant cat only waiting to curl up on the lap of his owner, Steve was grateful he  _ was _ waiting. So he started. 

He squirted a few drops of the oily lotion in one palm and quickly spread it on both his hands, “Show me that beautiful face,” 

Tony faked a preening position he didn't hold very long, of neck and chin presenting his face up and turned towards Steve, lashes batting like a doll. 

Steve brought both his palms to Tony's cheeks, his delicate touch a startling contrast to their previous activities and proceeded to knead the lotion into Tony's skin in careful, methodic circles. He did not laugh when Tony's face ended up squished between his two large hands. He did, however kiss his lips with the utmost care when he was done. 

“You should sleep now,” Steve nuzzled their noses together but didn't try to pry Tony's hands off his neck no matter what he'd said. 

“Only if you get your giant body behind me, tiger,” Tony smirked at the flush that sprung to life on Steve's cheeks. 

Didn't matter how long they'd been together for that either, anything resembling a compliment from Tony always got Steve blushing like no one else had ever managed to - and with the kind of blushing Peggy got from him, this was nowhere near a small achievement.

“Alright, I'm coming, push over,”

And they fell asleep like this, “I need yous” and “I love yous” and “stay closes” murmured in each other’s ears and mouths till the early hours of the morning. Like always, together.

**Author's Note:**

> The Stony week starts tomorrow, stay tuned for a fic a day! (if everything goes according to plan obviously haha)!
> 
> Also, find me on [Tumblr!](https://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com/) I decided to make the Stony week my pride week so if you have prompts that fall into this theme, don't hesitate and drop me an ask!! :)


End file.
